1. Field
One or more embodiments of the following description relates to technology for processing a signal.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a signal conversion apparatus that converts an analog signal to a digital signal may include an analog multiplexer, a sample and hold circuit, and an analog-to-digital converter (ADC), for example. The analog multiplexer may select an analog input from among analog inputs and output the selected analog input to the sample and hold circuit. The sample and hold circuit may sample the analog input selected by the analog multiplexer and hold a sampled value for a predetermined amount of time. The sample and hold circuit may transmit a resulting held output signal to the ADC for conversion to a digital signal.